


Who's on First?

by freifraufischer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freifraufischer/pseuds/freifraufischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BroTP Snow Queen.  Snow and Regina discuss town business in a slightly confusing conversation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's on First?

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a tumblr prompt: Something about bureaucratic Regina. Snow and Regina talking about being a mayor, being a leader, trivial things that Snow did not find important and Regina points it out to her. Make it sassy and humorous. :)

"Did you order the salt?" Regina asked Snow as they were going over the transition from Snow's brief time as Mayor back to Regina taking on the duties.

"I think there is a box in my pantry…" Snow replied confused.

"I don't mean for baking apple pie, Snow. It's for the snow." Regina replied as if that sentence was perfectly obvious.

"Why would I need salt. Besides, I don't bake apple pie."

"You used to love apples."

"Yes, well, something put me off I can't imagine what." She gave he a look. "What about the salt?"

"We need 42 tons of rock salt." Regina said simply. "And it's going to be hard to find this late in the year."

"Are you making a lot of apple pies? Should I be worried Regina?" Snow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No one eats my pie anymore."

"You poison two family members on purpose and that will happen."

"Curse not poison," Regina said testily. "I'm serious we need the salt."

"42 tons of it." Snow said again.

"Yes, for the snow."

"Why do I need 42 tons of salt."

"Mary Margaret you have lived for 30 years in Maine, do you think the city maintenance trucks spread fairy dust to keep the roads clear?"

"Oh, for the snow!" She said with dawning comprehension. "I can see if we can get a rush order."

"It'll be expensive. Make sure you don't pay more than $66 dollars a ton."

"You keep track of the price of rock salt by the ton in your head."

"I was the mayor of a town in Maine for 28 years."

"Did you keep track of crop prices back home too?"

"Wheat was 22 silver crowns a bushel when I cast the curse." Regina paused. "And 32 when you cast it. The economy was a mess you know. We were lucky to come back here we were probably going to have a massive famine come winter."

"Why didn't I know that."

"Because you never kept track of the price of bread."

"And you did?"

"My mother was a miller's daughter remember." Regina said testily.

"Point." Snow tilted her head to the side. "What is Storybrooke's annual fishing haul…"

"Lobster or Cod. Both fisheries are collapsing but we should be alright…"

Snow shook her head. "I have no idea how you thought I could have done this job."

Regina looked up. "Faith."

It was a simple answer, and even to Snow's ear surprised her from her stepmother. And made her smile.


End file.
